weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Florida News 13
Central Florida News 13 is a cable-based news station located in Orlando, Florida. It currently serves the greater Central Florida areas including Volusia County, Seminole County, Orange County, Osceola County, Lake County, Marion County, Flagler County & Brevard County. Central Florida News 13 covers news in cities such as Orlando, Daytona Beach, Melbourne & Kissimmee, as well as surrounding areas. Lisa Bell serves as the News 13 weekday morning anchor. Jackie Brockington is the weekday afternoon anchor & Ybeth Bruzual is the weekday evening/overnight anchor. On the weekends, only 2 anchors fill the day, with Allison Walker taking the 1st half & Greg Pallone handling the 2nd half of the day. The Weather Team is made up of Chief Meteorologist Jeff Day, Dave Cocchiarella, Danny Treanor, Peter Caggiano & Ali Turiano. It airs 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year, exclusively on a commercial cable company that serves the area, Bright House Networks. Bright House is the current carrier, previously Time Warner Cable. Unique features News 13 has several features that make it unique in the area. *There is a weather report every 10 minutes called "Weather on the 1's." During the Atlantic Hurricane Season, 2 of these reports each hour are dedicated to tropical activity. *On the weekends, it airs a program called "For the Record," in which 2 personalities from the station speak with area leaders & other influential people about important regional topics. *Also on the weekends, a segment called "Weather Pets" features the meteorologist speaking with local pet adoption representatives. Personalities News Anchors *'Ybeth Bruzual', weeknight evening anchor *'Jackie Brockington', midday anchor *'Greg Pallone', weekend evening anchor/reporter *'Lisa Bell', morning anchor *'Allison Walker', weekend morning anchor/reporter Weather *'Jeff Day', chief meteorologist weekday mornings (AMS/NWA) *'Dave Cocchiarella', weeknight meteorologist (AMS-CBM) *'Ali Turiano' Midday Meteorologist *'Danny Treanor', weekend morning meteorologist *'Peter Caggiano', weekend evening meteorologist Sports *'Sean McDowell', sports director *'David Baumann', weekend sports anchor *'Jon Hirozawa', sports reporter Reporters *'Ben Baird', Brevard Bureau reporter *'Stephanie Coueignoux', general assignment reporter *'Scott Fais', Feature Reporter *'Tiffany Greene', Feature Reporter *'John Handiboe', general assignment reporter *'Troy Kinsey', Capitol Bureau Reporter (also reporter for Bay News 9) *'Ron Lee', general assignment reporter *'Emily Lampa', general assignment reporter *'Saul Saenz', Volusia Bureau reporter *'Christine Webb', Feature Reporter, Anchor *'Nick VinZant', general assignment reporter *'Melissa Crabtree', general assignment reporter *'Monica Rix', general assignment reporter *'Jason Wheeler', general assignment reporter *'Seshmi Robertson', Entertainment Reporter Past Personalities *'Laura Noland', morning anchor (?-?) *'Wendy Allen', morning anchor (2004 - 2007) - now a journalism professor *'Julie Broughton', meteorologist, reporter (2005-Apr. 2008) *'Rod Johnson', anchor (1997-?) *'Shannon Butler', anchor/reporter (?-?) - now a general assignment reporter @ WOFL *'Silke Rible', reporter (?-?) - now an anchor @ WWSB *'Bianca Barr', reporter (2002-2004) - now works in promotions for Penn State Public Broadcasting *'Julie Kim', reporter (?-?) - now a general assignment reporter @ WTXF *'Patrick Pegues', reporter (?-?) - now a general assignment reporter @ WOFL *'Carolyn Scofield', health reporter/general assignment reporter (?-2007) - now a general assignment reporter @ WPTV in West Palm Beach *'Nancy Gay', health reporter (?-2007) *'Carolina Leid', reporter (2003-2005) - now general assignment reporter @ WABC-TV *'Patrick Terpstra', Brevard Bureau reporter (?-2006) - now a general assignment reporter @ WVEC *'Erin Whitney', reporter (?-?) *'Christine Lehman', meteorologist/reporter (July 2000-May 2004) now a meteorologist WLTX *'Jason Maderer', sports director (?-2005) - now works for Central Florida Sports Commission *'Denise Cullen', sports anchor/reporter (?-2006) - now does PR for Orlando Predators *'Matt O'Connor', sports anchor/reporter (?-2006) *'Lauren Johnson', reporter (?-2007) - now reporter/anchor @ WHBQ in Memphis *'Rob Eicher', meteorologist (2004-2007) - now meteorologist @ WKMG in Orlando *'Jennifer Roberts', weekend evening anchor/Volusia County reporter (?-Nov. 2007) *'Paul Milliken', general assignment reporter (?-Dec. 2007) - now weather forecaster @ WRIC-TV in Richmond *'David Waters', Brevard County reporter (1997-Jan. 2008) Now works as space shuttle spokesperson at United Space Alliance En Español Personalities News Anchors/Reporters *'Sharon Miranda', Anchor/Reporter *'Victor Martinez', Anchor/Reporter *'Eugene Ramirez', Anchor/Reporter *'Christian De La Rosa', Anchor/Reporter Similar stations Bright House also has a sister station in Tampa known as Bay News 9 In the Sarasota area, another similar channel, called SNN Local News 6, can be seen on Comcast cable Central Florida News 13 & Bay News 9 are both CNN affiliate stations External links *Central Florida News 13 *Central Florida News 13 (Backup Link)